


Junior and the Prisoner Next Door

by AmateurScribes



Series: Mainline Down Under/Sidestream Up Top [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Univers- Dystopian Society, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Human Junior (Red vs. Blue), for Junior only, like relatively, well technically he's half-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurScribes/pseuds/AmateurScribes
Summary: Junior looked around to make sure that his Papa was still sleeping before getting on his knees with his palms on the ground to peer into the hole. It was wider than it was big but he still managed to look into it with one eye.There wasn’t much that he could see in the room so Junior had been about to go back to playing with his toys when he heard soft, shuffling footsteps. The green was coming closer and closer and as it did he could see that it was illuminating a person’s face.





	Junior and the Prisoner Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, ok so this is just a short story for a huge storyline I'm setting up based on an AU I've made. It's a very complicated AU but the basics for this story are that: Tucker and Junior are prisoners within a Freelancer compound and so are other characters. The actual AU is much more than just that but I'd spoil too much if I went on any further. Hope you enjoy the story!

Junior first noticed it one day when he was playing with his race cars.

In the corner where they kept his toys was a small hole. Curious Junior stopped playing with his cars and got closer to where the hole was. It was low near the ground and he could see how it had gone unnoticed until now.

Junior looked around to make sure that his Papa was still sleeping before getting on his knees with his palms on the ground to peer into the hole. It was wider than it was big but he still managed to look into it with one eye.

Keeping one eye closed and sticking his tongue out he tried to make sense of what he could see in the other room. Strangely enough, it was completely pitch black except for an ethereal green glow centered in one corner. Usually, the rooms would automatically dim when it was time for curfew, but it never got so dim that there was no light.

There wasn’t much that he could see in the room so Junior had been about to go back to playing with his toys when he heard soft, shuffling footsteps. The green was coming closer and closer and as it did he could see that it was illuminating a person’s face.

He could only make out a few small features like the person’s long hair and the vague shape of a nose. However, what he could clearly see was that the glow was coming almost entirely from a small, quarter shaped circle on the man's chest and from his eyes.

The man must’ve lain down next to his side of the hole because Junior soon found himself eye to eye with the man.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The man had a gravelly voice, mainly due to having to whisper so as to avoid not getting caught by the guards that sometimes patrolled the area.

Instead of moving away from the hole in fear, Junior stayed there and answered the man. “Well, I’m talking to you, mister.” Junior adjusted himself so that he too was lying down on the floor.

The man's eyes widened a fraction, but it was really hard for Junior to tell as the bright, distracting green had filled up the entirety of the man's eyes.

“Holy shit, you’re a kid! Wait- crap, don’t- don’t repeat what I just said,” the man tried to correct himself, but failed miserably to do so.

Junior giggled slightly before attempting to reassure the man. “Don’t worry, Papa says bad words too, but he tries not to.”

That seemed to calm the man down slightly, but when he spoke the next time he still seemed a little worried. “So you’re here with your father?”

"Oh yeah! Papa says this isn’t home but I’ve been here for, like, ever.”

It’s hard for Junior to see but he thinks that the man frowned after he said that. “Children too, huh?” The man muttered before clearing his throat. “Hey kid, what’s your name?”

“Papa calls me Junior,” Junior answered. “What’s your name?” He inquired.

“My friends call me Grif,” the man answered back.

“That’s a funny name,” Junior giggled again.

“Yeah, well my first name isn’t any better,” the man retorted defensively.

Before the man could ask another question, Junior butted in with a, “Why are your eyes green?”

The man blinked before biting back a, “Why are your eyes neon blue?”

“I don’t know,” Junior answered, “do you not know either?” Junior asked.

“Psh, _I_   know why my eyes are like this, kid,” the man responded smugly.

“Then why?”

“That’s _not_ something I should discuss with a kid,” the man stuttered out as a response.

“Why?” Junior inquired.

However, the man seemed to be well adept in what Junior was trying to achieve and put an immediate stop to it. “Oh no, no we are _not_ playing that game. You’re too young to know and that’s the _end_ of it, ok buster?” Although the man was using a stern voice, it was clear to Junior that he meant it all in good jest.

Junior dared a small, quiet laugh at that and stayed quiet for a while, just being comforted by the presence of this strange stranger.

Eventually, the man shifted and one of his locks fell close to the hole. Junior noticing this wiggled some of his fingers through the crevice and latched them onto the lock.

The man seemed to freeze up slightly but relaxed enough to make sure that Junior didn’t accidentally yank on his hair.

Junior fiddled with the lock for a few minutes, taking in the texture of it and how it was really soft and fluffy at the same time. He imagined that the man had a lion’s mane full of hair and that he too must have been as big and grand as a lion.

Still fiddling with the man's hair Junior tentatively asked, “Why are you here?”

The man hummed before answering, “It’s one of life’s greatest mysteries isn’t it?”

Junior tugged lightly on the hair, smiling. “Why are you next door?”

“OH, you meant that _here_ ,” the man teased. “Well if you must know, me and my buddy robbed the guys who run this place.”

“Really?” Junior widened his eyes as the picture of the man changed from that of a lion to a pirate. “What’d you steal? Their buried treasure?”

The man chuckled and answered, “In a way, I suppose. We managed it a few times, but well, we eventually got caught and here I am.”

Junior’s eyes started to droop as the artificial night-time finally started to get to him. “Is that why your eyes are green?”

The man was quite for a second before huffing out a quiet, “Smart for a brat aren’t you?” Junior could hear him shift again before the man eventually said, “I guess you could say that.”

Junior was not so tired that he didn’t want to hear about how this man had stolen the buried treasure from the mean guys and so asked, “Tell me how you stole from these guys, please?”

The man must have recognized that the kid was on the verge of falling asleep from exhaustion and so must have deemed it fit to indulge the kid. “Well if I must, I guess you could say it all started with a car crash…”

Junior started to doze off as the man told his story, becoming enwrapped in the tale of how this lion pirate and his giraffe first mate had apparently stolen the green jewels from the evil Dictator time and time again before eventually having their ship sunk, and thus leading to their capture at the hands of the scourge of the sea.

At one point, before Junior fell asleep completely he had felt a strong, rough hand gently remove his own hand from the lock of hair and slide it back into his side of the room.

When Junior woke up he was in his bed and his Papa was putting back the toys from the night before. Realizing his Papa must have picked him up as he was sleeping; Junior jumped out of the bed and hugged his leg.

Noticing that his son was awake, Tucker smiled down at him and hugged him with his only free arm.

Junior briefly debated on telling his Papa about his new friend, but at the last minute chose to stay quiet- Papa probably wouldn’t approve of him talking to just anybody.

* * *

 

“Hey, buddy- what’re you drawing?” Tucker peered over Junior's shoulder as his son used crayons to draw on yellow construction paper.

“That’s me.” Junior pointed with his blue crayon towards the turquoise stick figure wearing a hat and was holding what must have been a sword.

“Uh huh, and who’s that next to you?” Tucker pointed at the gold figure next to his son. It was a figure composed of circles and lines and it had huge spiky hair all around its head.

“That’s my friend Grif; he’s a lion pirate who’s gonna find his pirate ship and take me on adventures with him,” Junior answered nonchalantly as he continued to crudely draw waves around the brown boat in the shape of a semi-circle.

“That’s… that’s nice, Junior,” Tucker answered, slightly exasperated.

Leaning up he glanced out the large glass wall that acted as the window to their cell. He saw as two guards walked towards and into the cell next to his, before escorting out an obtuse man with long unruly hair. His face was grim, with dull brown eyes, as the guards held his hands behind his back, but as soon as they lead him towards the right end of the corridor he seemed to realize something, his eyes widening, and he promptly started to yell at the guards. It was at that point that they had to fully restrain and drag him towards their destination, of which the whole thing had left Tucker clueless to what exactly awaited the fate of that man.

Leaning against the glass wall Tucker crossed his arms and glared. He felt bad about that poor bastard who got dragged out for whatever disgusting experiment Freelancer had in store for him, but that was a common occurrence in the cell block him and his son was situated in.

He hated this facility, and the sooner he got himself and Junior out of there the better. It didn’t matter how long it took, as long as it happened one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This will hopefully be one side story or many I plan to write for this AU that I'm making!
> 
> If you have any questions or want to know more about the AU or just anything really you can contact me at:  
> agent-murica@tumblr.com (RvB main blog) or amateurscribes@tumblr.com (My writing blog)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
